The Way it Should have Happened
by Schuneko
Summary: What if Ianto wasn't so bound by the problems he faced after Torchwood One fell? What if there's another reason he needs Jack? What just; me, myself, and I. Think should have been going down during these scenes. Lots more of PWP one-shots/stand alone-s, because I was asked for them. Want an in depth, background explained, concise, chapter-ed story? That's fab! Look elsewhere...
1. Warehouse

**Sorry to those that have read this already. Not sure how, but this became its own verse. Therefor it needs its own story.**

 **To be clear, the other stories in Mish Mash are stand alones.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

Really? A Pteranodon? That's what it took to get Jack Harkness's attention? Not the rent-boy look, not the phenomenal coffee? No, it was a bloody bird. Ok a living prehistoric bird was pretty cool, but still. He'd been plying it with chocolate the past couple of days. He just forgot what a fast eater she was. The 'bird' he liked to call Myfanwy was now honing in on Jack with a sneaky kind of glee.

The Torchwood 3 leader was grinning as well, grabbing the Pteranodon by the foot as it took off. He was shouting for the young man. Preparing to drop as Ianto held out his arms. He caught the older man as he fell and they tumbled to the ground, laughing. Neither wanted to say anything, but they were both hard against each other's hip.

Next thing they knew the prehistoric bird was falling. Jack grabbed a hold of Ianto and rolled them away. Jones ended up on top of the Captain and for a second they panted, taking each other in. Myfanwy fell next to them, but they hardly noticed, so entranced by each other. Before he knew it was happening, the younger man was fitting his lips over Jack's. A delighted purr rumbled in the Captain's chest as he cradled Ianto's head, turning them so he was on top. He started to rock his hips and Jones eagerly canted his own to add to the friction. "Gods I want to fuck you into this floor, Jones Ianto Jones." Jack admitted with a growl.

"I think you better, sir." The younger man replied with a grin, bucking his hips harder.

Jack's returning smile was wolf like as he pulled off his coat and laid it beside them. Ianto grabbed a hold of the Captain and rolled them onto it. The younger man landed on top and reached to pull down the older man's braces then went for the buckle on his belt. "I like where this is going." Jack purred, lifting his hips to help facilitate the lowering of his trousers and pants. "Gonna ride me tiger." The older man asked as his cock sprang free of its confines.

He asked if Harkness would like that and The Captain nodded eagerly.

The older man had had plans to hit a club tonight and so was prepared for an eventuality of sex. If this went anywhere past tonight and Goddess save him, he did hope. He'd tell Ianto they didn't need condoms, but for now…

Jack's fingers stroked his prostate as the digits stretched him, slowly pumping his dick to add to the pleasure. "Shit…ah…fuck! Sir I'll cum before we even…ah God!" Ianto cried as the Captain just added a finger and twisted his wrist. Jones let out a strangled shout as his first release shot between them. Boneless and pliant from the recent orgasm, Jack easily lined Ianto's prepared hole up with his cock. Breaching the younger man, with a moan of pure wanton lust.

This was perfection, this was heaven as Ianto slowly came back to himself and began to move. The Captain started to buck beneath Jones. "You have no idea how much I've secretly wanted this. Gods, moment I saw you, I wanted to fuck you blind." Jack growled, pulling at the younger man's hips. Forcing Ianto down hard as he canted up. They both gasped, their mutual releases sneaking up on them without warning, a few desperate thrusts later.

 **WSHHWSHHWSHHWSHHWSHHWSHHWSHH**

They lay panting in the afterglow. "I should go, sir." Ianto lamented, searching for his clothes.

"8:30, don't be late."

"Interesting interview process, sir." Ianto smirked.

"Not sure, might need you to repeat it." Jack grinned, pulling up his trousers.

"Hmm may need to think about this then. I mean if fucking my boss is going to be a job requirement, not sure I want the position that badly." Jones sighed, tucking in his shirt. He would love to be with Jack again, but because he wanted to, not because he was obligated due to the rules of his employment.

"I was more thinking of it like, a job perk?" The Captain offered, smiling hopefully. He reached out for the younger man. "I'd never force you Ianto, never. Please tell me you believe that."

"I do, I'm sorry that was a stupid thing to say." Ianto admitted with a blush.

"Good, you know you're cute when you blush."

"Careful, harassment, sir."

...

 **Do hope you liked!**


	2. Shooting Range

**Ianto shows Jack how he handles...'weapons'. ^^**

 **NSFW**

 **ENJOY!**

...

Things were quiet in the dank cave like shooting range. Not that he would have heard anything with the protective gear on. He supposed Harkness was trying to unnerve him, make him jumpy and forgetful. Didn't he know one, had an extensive range of their own and he'd trained there with a man named Chris, every other week. Ianto took aim with a slow extend of his arm. Let out slow breaths and squeezed the trigger.

He tried out a few more guns, preferring their soup-ed up colt out of all of them. Jones knew Jack was watching, waiting for the right time. He looked up at the camera and winked, loosening his tie. He took it off and tossed it, landing it perfectly over the lens. Now the Captain, would have to get his arse down here or imagine what his new recruit was doing.

Ianto was cleaning his gun when Jack finally showed up. "Had to send them all home."

"Must have been hard for you, sir." Jones smirked as Harkness nuzzled against his neck.

"Just like I know you're hard for me, yes." Jack grinned; reaching around to cup the straining bulge, in Ianto's crotch. Jones gasped and arched, rocking his hips into the Captain's massaging palm. "Mm rock hard. I'm gonna blow you, we'll see how you shoot with your cock in my mouth." Harkness purred."

"Oh God." Ianto gasped, his first shot going wide as Jack licked the leaking crown of his dick like a melting iced treat. He took a breath, letting himself enjoy the pleasure, but not be overruled by it. His next two were kill shots. He switched hands, the free one carding through and pulling at Harkness's hair.

Jack moaned around Jones's gorgeous cock. Thinking how he'd never get sick of the Welshman's taste. He took the younger man deeper, feeling his nose nudging a dark thatch of pubes and Ianto's pulsing length hit the back of his throat. He could feel the recoil as Jones shot then adjusted and fired off the rest of the clip.

The Welshman abandoned the gun and gear. "Ah…Oh…Ah! Yeah Jack, suck me, sir." Ianto cried, rocking his hips. Whining as Harkness slid back to lick at his slit then swallow him back down. He slid so nicely into the Captain's throat, he barked as his release hit with little warning. Jack slurping his spurts of cum as the younger man came, so hard, his vision spotted.

"My turn." Harkness purred, licking his lips. Turning Ianto around and leaning him back on the desk. They'd done it before with Jones bent over. Arse out and tight, quivering hole, ready. It was good for a quick, break time fuck, but the older man couldn't deny it. Jack loved to see the wanton lust and pleasure blown pupils as he gave his, yes his. Deal!

As he gave his Welshman a thorough pounding. Jones was positively squirming as Harkness rimmed and tongue fucked the younger man till he was loose and relaxed. "Goddess Yan, you are so hot right now." Jack growled, looking up at his young lover. All flushed and begging, his trousers hanging errantly off one leg with his pants.

"Please, sir. Fuck me." Ianto begged and the Captain slung Jones legs over his shoulders and guided his equally substantial dick into his younger lover's waiting hole. They both moaned as Jack pulled out a little then thrust far enough to bottom out. Harkness rested his hands on Ianto's thighs, giving him leverage to watch their joining and the way Jones's cock bounced against his younger lover's belly. "Shit…Jack…Fuck."

"I thought I was." Jack chuckled, snapping his hips harder. Ianto arched and whined. "Touch yourself Yan, Cum for me." Harkness purred, watching to see if his request was heeded.

Ianto reached out and grasped himself. Pumping himself in time to Jack's rhythm. "Ah! Fuck…fuck…Shit gonna… gonna cum." The Welshman cried and the older man grabbed Jones's hips trying to ream that delightful hole even harder. The younger man cried out, clamping around Jack as he shot thick ropes of cum between them. A few desperate thrusts later. Harkness finished with a grunt, filling Jones with his hot seed.

 **~SR~**

"Have I passed the exam, sir?" Ianto asked as they were fixing their clothing.

"I knew London had mandatory training, but wow, you know how to handle a loaded weapon." The Captain leered.

"I'm also quite adept with a gun, sir." Jones gave a knowing smirk.

Harkness laughed all the way up to his office. Where he signed off on Ianto's ability to carry a firearm.

...

 **Any ideas let me know!**

 **Heart Y'alls**


	3. Two Words Pt 1

**Ianto's Birthday! Some days, things don't go as planned...**

 **So it was my Birthday today. I decided to give you guys a gift. A 3 parter! ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

...

The alarm blared and Ianto grunted, rolling over to slap at the offending destroyer of dreams. His eyes shot open, August 19. It was his Birthday. Another year down, how many more years would it be till death came for him and then he'd have explaining to do. He guessed his near invisibility to the team; had helped him keep it from Owen all this time. Rubbing a weary hand down his face; he got up, heading for the en-suite.

He should have known he wasn't going to be showering alone. A slick hard body wrapped around his. Curious hands slipped over his hips, heading for his morning erection. Gods his dick was more awake than he was at the moment. Perfect fingers wrapped around the hard flesh and tugged slowly. His head fell back on Jack's shoulder. He was still slick and loose from last night's coupling. Harkness slid his hard cock into his lover's just begging hole, with little trouble.

"So hungry for my dick up your arse Yan?" The Captain purred, giving sharp thrusts, which forced Jones to brace against the wall.

"Yes Jack please." Ianto whined; scrabbling for purchase against the slick tile.

Harkness grinned and held his lover's hips. Feeling selfish, he wished, he'd have this forever. Someone to share his eternity, but he knew it would never be. Still; he could enjoy now, the arch of the body hugging his cock. The way Jones pushed back into his thrusts. Perfection.

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

He didn't know what he was hoping for. The Archivist was pleased; when Jack had raved and thanked him for the special breakfast, but he couldn't deny the black hole of disappointment; when those two words never came. Leaving pans and crockery to soak, they downed their respective cups of coffee and left for work.

The team ignored him at the best of times. Owen said as much as it took to get coffee. Gwen didn't even do that much. Usually she just shook her mug at him. Apparently she took his relationship with Jack personal. He couldn't care less; sorry Cooper. Mine!

Even if it wasn't much; at least Tosh said thank you, when he brought her her drink. She even smiled at him sometimes; thoughtful enough to bring him coffee, when the machine was broken. He really was starting to like the quiet and shy Japanese woman.

Nothing, but snide looks and that one thank you. He should have known better. Like they would care; that he had started breathing 25 years ago. Taking the tray with two mugs; he headed up to Jack's office.

The Captain should have seen the alert by now. Maybe they would celebrate tonight... A posh restaurant and afterwards, plenty of hot Birthday sex. He felt his cheeks color just thinking of it. It lifted his steps as he entered. Setting their mugs down; he waited, picked up his own, and took a sip from it, while he waited some more. His heart sinking with each minute that passed.

"Yes Ianto...?" Jack sighed; looking up from the report he was pouring over.

The young man squeaked, suddenly feeling foolish. He couldn't think of what to say. Deciding it was better than nothing; he decided to suggest, the plan he'd imagined. "Um I was just thinking… Dinner out tonight? Wanted to get your thoughts on where you'd like to go…?" Ianto stated conversationally.

"I really can't Yan, I'm swamped. I have a call with Mace… If there's nothing else…" Jack stated, looking back down.

"Oh…uh right then. No, nothing else. Um sorry I'll go." Jones mumbled. He couldn't get out of the office fast enough.

 **~TW~**

He did his best, but the day only went downhill from there. Janet snarled at him and nearly bit his hand off. Myfanwy then snapped at him as well and ignored him thereafter. Owen was in a particularly bad mood. And not that he really cared; what she did or said, but Gwen was constantly sulking and glaring his way, blaming him for Jack's mood.

He was tired, weary and if he was honest near tears. Gwen was ranting and raving at him just because her coffee was late. Like he had nothing better to do, than serve her. Did they really not know; all he did around here? Ianto simply set the mug on her desk and turned on his heal. Stopping by his own desk, he grabbed his things and left through the garage door.

Letting out a huge sigh as he walked into his flat. He hung up his jacket, toed off his shoes and started to strip down as he headed for his en-suite.

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

"Ianto!" Jack bellowed, annoyed his coffee had somehow been forgotten.

"Oh, I think he left Jack…" Tosh replied, seeing that Gwen was also gone.

"He what? Why?" Harkness asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't know, it's not like him." Toshiko mused.

"Pull up…wait what's that, that a balloon?" Harkness asked pointing to her screen.

The tech gasped; realization hitting, like a punch to the gut. "Oh Jack. It's Ianto's Birthday! And we didn't even…God Gwen was such a bitch to him, no wonder he left."

 **~TW~**

He didn't know why he was being like this. It was his Birthday and so what? He wasn't anything special. Just another estate rat. Ianto allowed himself a pity party at the bottom of his shower stall; at least till his skin pruned. Jones then forwent even jeans, going for track pants and a baggy tee. He looked like a slob, but he didn't care. He was just Jack's bit on the side, he should have known, today wouldn't rank. Course he'd never asked to be anything more, either. Could his Captain give him better? Did he even want better?

Some acknowledgment around work; might be nice. Just to know his presence was appreciated, even a little. He went to the fridge to grab a beer and trudged back into the living room. Perhaps a Bond marathon would make him feel better. He was just getting settled, when there was a knock on the door.

"Sir, I know I left early. I wasn't feeling well and…"

The rest was lost as Jack simply walked in and pressed Jones to the wall. "Happy Birthday Yan." Harkness murmured before sinking to his knees, yanking the young man's pants down, just enough to free that perfect dick and swallow it whole. Harkness hummed and bobbed; working fast, but still giving pleasure.

"Fuck! Jack!" Ianto yelped, gradually going boneless. His hands tugged and twisted in his older lover's hair. Jones hips bucked and Jack was happy to let his young lover fuck his mouth, till he came with a strangled shout.

"Delicious." The older man purred: licking his lover's cum from his lips. He stopped abruptly and looked up. "You're not ready for our date Yan."

"I…were we going out? Pretty sure you said you needed to call Colonel Mace, sir…" Ianto mumbled, righting his pants, wondering what Jack was doing here. He couldn't deny, the birthday blow job was nice, but still…

"Ah well, he can wait. Not every day it's my Yanno's birthday!"

"I guess I should change then." Ianto let himself smile, Jack had called him, his.

...

 **LUV YA'S**


	4. Two Words Pt 2

**Finally! You don't even know how long I have been trying to get this written...**

 **Thank you all for your luv and support. I say it a lot, but it really means so much to me.**

 **Hope you ENJOY!**

...

Despite their obvious familiarity, Jack waited in the hall like a gentleman. Inspecting various paintings; while his 'date', changed. Usually he was heading for the bedroom or the kitchen. The Captain had never cared before. Well; that was going to change, starting tonight! He looked up as soft steps headed for him.

"How do I look?" Jones asked with a turn; noting Jack's open mouthed staring.

Harkness's mouth went dry; a vision of perfection. Fucking hell! Sex personified; was standing before the Captain. In tailored ink black trousers. Trousers; that hugged that gorgeous bum, so fine. A wine red shirt; pulled and moved across, what Jack knew was, a fit chest. Then a silvery; also tailored, waistcoat, finished the outfit.

"I changed my mind, I wanna eat you for dinner." Jack purred with a leer and a glint in his eye. One that promised; all kinds of naughty, sexy things.

"Now, now, Birthday dinner, before Birthday sex, sir." Ianto teased; licking his lips in invitation as he walked out. Harkness of course pouted, but followed nonetheless.

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

They'd had appetizer's and were just about to tuck into their meals. When 'she' showed up. Ianto polite as you please, excused himself for the rest room. Trying not to huff as Cooper made a b-line for his vacated chair.

"Fancy seeing you here Jack." Gwen simpered, batting her eyelashes.

"Gwen…" Harkness acknowledged; unsure of what to say, that wouldn't cause a scene. "I'm with someone as I'm sure you gathered. Unless you're here to apologize for your rude behavior today I suggest you go."

Cooper spluttered and stood.

"Very well, we'll address it Monday then." Jack promised as she left in a huff.

 **~TW~**

"You didn't have to do that, sir" Ianto mumbled when Gwen sneered as she passed. _That's right Cooper keep walking!_ He gingerly sat back down; looking at the amount of food before him in awe.

"Of course I did, we may not have to like each other, but even Owen can show respect when it's due."

"Thanks Jack." Jones beamed and the Captain nearly melted into Harkness goo. Jack proceeded to ask all kinds of questions. It made Ianto feel like they really were on a date. "So…um…"

"You really are cute when you blush."

"Is this a date Jack?" Jones blurted, looking down.

"I think it is, don't you?" Harkness replied with a megawatt grin.

"You should know. I don't usually put out on a first date."

"Good thing it isn't our first date then…" The Captain smirked; signaling the waiter to bring their check.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It was the second time that day; that he was pressed to the wall. His cock sliding down Jack's throat. His eyes rolled as Harkness hummed and bobbed. His hands clenching in the older man's hair.

Jack moaned around the lovely hard length; subtly thrusting into his mouth. This wasn't the only way he wanted to enjoy that cock either. He didn't bottom often, but oh he wanted to.

"Fuck! …Shit Jack gonna cum!" Ianto cried; seconds before he reached his release.

Harkness purred with delight as he worked his younger lover for every drop. He let go with a last lick and rose to smash their lips together. Tongues dueling teeth clashing. "Top me Yan, have all of me." The Captain gasped and Jones simply moved them towards the bedroom.

 **~TW~**

Ianto undressed him with reverence. Laving a line down Jack's chest with his tongue; tweaking his nipples before he was reaching for the Captain's zip. He bucked and cried out when Jones swallowed his already leaking dick. Wet heat engulfed him; but only for seconds, before that wicked tongue moved elsewhere.

The younger man grinned before pushing his lover's legs wider. Ianto ducked down and began to lap at Harkness's, just begging hole. Jack's groans full of wanton lust.

"Please Yan…" The Captain begged as Jones started to spear the gorgeous arse with his tongue. "Oh Goddess; Fuck me Tiger. Just fuck me please!" Jack cried. He near shouted; when his Welsh birthday boy's, lubed up cock, drove home.

Ianto groaned as he began to move his hips. The Captain's back arched and he pulled his legs in; letting Jones thrust deeper. They both shifted till just the right angle was found. The Welshman hitting his older lover's prostate with every sharp snap he gave.

Jack just couldn't hold out; his dick trapped between them, getting it's own friction. Only adding to his pleasure. Suddenly, he was crying out. His cum shooting across his younger lovers belly.

Ianto gasped as Jack's hole clamped around him. He thrust a few times more; till he hit his release with a grunt.

They had barely recovered when Jack's phone rang. It was Owen and they were both needed. Ianto should have known then.

Some things were too good to last.

To Be Cont…

...

 **My muse enjoys being a twat and either hyper focusing on one or two fics. Or taking off for Mai Tai's and Vodka Soda's with the boys...**

 **Hoping she'll be up to letting me work on the Arrow fic and the Alternate... we shall see.**

 **As always thank you for sticking with me as I navigate through these trying times.**


	5. The First Time

**Not that it needed it, but here's a prequel.**

 **It's more like I had a bad day and I needed the pick me up...**

 **So you get back story-ish stuff. Not enough to ruin what you were always going to get in part 3 of Two Words, but eh I liked the plot bunny and it worked...!**

 **NSFW**

 **ENJOY the Janto smut**

 **...**

He walked; steps heavy as he passed the others. Popped open two buttons on his shirt, smoothed his hair and set up to wait. Some part of him railed against the thought of this, but he needed the quick cash. He hoped he could make it tonight. Just one night of easy money. Maybe someone to touch his body with good intentions. Maybe that was too much to hope for.

The street lamps came on and he was starting to lose hope of this being a onetime gig. Didn't they know how bad he needed to get out of here? So bad he was reduced to this! It had been ages, but he still held the hope that his sister would be welcoming. The Welshman had to get there first.

Suddenly a black SUV rolled by. Stopped and backed up, the window rolled down and he heard a sharp whistle. He looked around and seeing he was the only one still unclaimed. He pressed up off the wall and strode over with a shit ton more confidence than he felt.

"How much for a night?"

The question caught him off guard. Fuck! He'd never considered price. He was tempted to tell the man he'd do it for a train ticket. Then he gulped, is that all the self-worth he had?

"Well whatever it is. I can pay it. Get in." The man grinned and Ianto was too entranced by the smooth voice, not to.

"Probably not something to boast about, but I can spot an 'out of every other option' first timer from a mile away." The older man stated as they drove along and Jones stared, resolutely, forward. "So um… don't need you passing out on me. When's the last time you ate?"

 **~TFT~**

He wasn't surprised when the young man practically inhaled the meager fish & chips. Trying not to stare longingly at the fish the older man wasn't eating. He chuckled; broke off a piece and fed it to Ianto. The young man caught on instantly and swirled his tongue around the offered fingers. "Oh you are just going to be exquisite." The older man enthused.

Ianto blushed and found his hope ramped up as well. Satisfied customers paid better.

The older man drove them to an expensive looking hotel. Feeling almost giddy with anticipation of the night ahead. He ushered the young man into his rooms. Not missing the sudden apprehension or tightness in the smile. He slipped his great coat of fist. Knowing he'd have to treat the gorgeous young man. Like one would a scared animal.

The Welshman fairly jumped when he felt a touch on his shoulder. "I won't eat you, you know…" He grinned and added. "Well… Not all of you." His hand slid down to cup Ianto's crotch and he squeezed lightly. "This however."

Jones gasped, to stunned to stop what was happening. The older man's free hand reached down and undid his tight jeans. Letting them slide to his ankles. His pants were next and before he knew it, he was pressed to the wall. And his John was kneeling in front of him. Ianto moaned as wet heat surrounded his cock.

"Oh…shit…Oh please Mr." The Welshman gasped, never having even heard the older man's name.

He let the young man go with a lewd slurp and looked up. "You can call me Jack." Harkness offered then swallowed Jones's cock again. His hands slipped up the button down shirt. Finding and tweaking the hardened nubs. Ianto lost it; promptly shooting his cum down the older man's throat.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry, God I'm sorry I just…" _Fuck! There went his payday._ His eyes shifted around wildly as he tried to go for his pants. "Um I can walk…"

Harkness rose and grabbed for Ianto's cheeks. "Shhh… I liked it." Jack purred; before swooping in and sharing the young man's taste, in a searing kiss. Trousers still at his ankles and he melted. "It's gonna be so good for you, baby."

"Stealing my lines?" Ianto scoffed.

Jack shrugged, "I like giving as much as getting."

"Aren't I the lucky one?" Jones replied, quirking his eyebrow.

"Mmhmm now get naked and get on the bed."

 **~TFT~**

He'd never had someone's tongue anywhere close to his hole. Never thought much about sex at all; if he was honest. Now Jack was licking the ring of muscle; like a cat lapped cream and he was near sobbing. It felt so good. He was moaning like a whore. Well he was one now wasn't he? Jones shook his head and went back to the fact he was being tongue fucked. Then a lubed up finger replaced it and he froze.

"Relax baby, just relax for me." Jack soothed; pumping his finger, hoping to make it better. The young man groaned and asked for more. Harkness was only too happy to oblige. Slipping two more fingers in, in a slow succession. "Oh Gods feels so tight already baby." The older man moaned; starting to move his fingers.

"Ah God! Please Jack." Ianto whined. Suddenly he was flipped to his back. Jack was slicking up his sheathed and substantial dick. The young man's eyes widened and he whimpered. Harkness leaned in and kissed him.

"You're going to love my cock up your ass." Harkness purred; with promise. Going as slow as he could. Pulling the young man's hips forward at his last entering thrust. Jones barked out a swear word as he pulled out and snapped back in. He smiled as the Welshman let his head roll back. Jack set up a steady pace and Ianto caught on quickly.

"Fuck…gonna cum… yeah use that dick you tosser, fuck me harder!" Jones moaned out; lost in the moment. Harkness grinned; growled and flipped his young bed partner. Slamming balls deep into that pert little ass and tight hole. The Welshman cried out in surprise.

Jack's pace was brutal; skating that fine line between pleasure and pain. Ianto's hands, twisted in the sheets and he grimaced even as he moaned. The bed shaking with the force of Harkness's thrusts. Then the older man changed his angle. Jones near howled with newfound pleasure and Jack grinned.

A warm hand started to pump his cock. That did it and he cried out as his release hit. Harkness snapped his hips a few times before he followed.

 **TFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFT**

He supposed he was expected to forget that night. Hence the Retcon in the juice. He was supposed to forget the cuddling, second and third blow job. One in the shower. And oh God the shower sex. Ianto remembered, guess he never told Jack. A: That he knew who Jack Harkness was, reputation only. And B: That he was Retcon immune.

Oh well; it had gotten him the cash and a way to Cardiff. He'd leave; after he ate more of that full English. Harkness had so kindly gotten him, before the older man had left.

Finally it seemed life was going his way.

...

 **Luv You Guys**

...


	6. Two Words Pt 3

**I wont even try to beg forgiveness for how long my muse refused to cooperate. Mad props for still reading this.**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Owen cursed a blue streak as Jack followed with a slowly fading Ianto in his arms. Blood seeped through the three jagged slashes along his chest. "Stay with me Yan." The Captain wailed.

He lifted his hand to grasp his lover's cheek, smearing streaks of blood along that perfect face, so contorted with fear. "It doesn't hurt, I'm cold cariad. I think I lo…"

"Don't! Don't say it like it's goodbye." Harkness pleaded, leaning in to kiss the rapidly chilling lips. Nothing happened. "Don't go please don't go."

"It was good yeah?"

"Yeah. You were perfect." Jack promised as the fingers fell from his cheek. "I wanted to keep you, I loved you." He choked, not caring who heard.

He didn't know how long they let him cry. The doctor cleaning up what he could around Jack, trying his best not to intrude on the older man's grief. You could almost believe Ianto was sleeping when Harper was done.

 **~FwtG~**

"Gwen don't you dare!" Tosh yelled, but the Welshwoman wouldn't be deterred. The Tech grumbled, watching helplessly while the other woman strided confidently towards the autopsy bay. The Captain looked utterly destroyed as she approached. You'd think it would have at least given her pause.

"Jack it's time, we need to transfer him. I'm sorry, but he's gone." Cooper stated somewhat softly yet still stern. The sooner he moved on the better. Finally the Captain would be hers.

Harkness chuckled darkly, "You're sorry? You? Bull shit!" He snorted, the grief forcing him to start seeing her, for what she was really like. Not just the image she presented herself to be.

"There's no need to get snippy, I'm just trying to help Jack. Tea Boy is gone. You need to let him go." Gwen simpered, doing her best to look upset.

"You want to help so bad? Fine, help Owen bring in the Wevil, because there's no way I'm letting you anywhere fucking near him!" He hissed, holding the body of his dead lover even closer.

"Well, you heard the man Cooper." Harper called, hooking her arm and practically dragging her toward the carpark.

The Captain only let Toshiko near. Accepting a fresh bowl of water and plain white scrubs to dress him in. Unwilling to leave his side and completely lock the body away. Like he hoped his life would change and he wouldn't lose everything he loved. His cheek still streaked in blood as if washing it away, meant it really was over for them. "Wait for me my beautiful Yan. I won't be long." It would be lifetimes for him, but he knew time meant nothing to the dead. Eternity would be an eyeblink for Ianto. It was a small comfort, but it was all he had.

 **FwtGFwtGFwtGFwtGFwtGFwtGFwtGFwtG**

He blinked as the clear white assaulted him. Ianto sat up and scrubbed his eyes. Distractedly pulling electrodes from his head. The goop they were stuck with, itching slightly.

"Morning, I'm Tavon, I'll be overseeing your relocation." A tall, lanky brunette stated from across the room. He was at a desk like computer screen, showing Ianto's vitals and other information. Something powered down and the bed Ianto was on, lowered closer to the ground. The other man grabbed his clipboard and stood.

He was handsome, totally Jack's type. He knew the stab of jealousy was irrational, but Jones felt it anyway. "What are you talking about?" The young man queried, his voice rough from under use. Nothing made sense, shouldn't he be dead. The lights were too bright and the room was spinning. He felt sick, that wasn't right was it? "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Ah, don't worry, some Rift Watchers get memory wiped to fit in better. It wears off after the program stops." The other man smiled, looking over his clipboard. "This will be your 11th placement. Nice! Any requests?"

"Send me back." Ianto mumbled, massaging his temples as the memory wipe started to reverse.

Tavon blinked, "Seriously though. There's a rift in Paris? Hawaii maybe, hop the pond, bit of new scenery. Sounds good right?"

"I said, Send Me Back!" Jones growled. Standing abruptly only for his knees to buckle and his stomach to roll.

The other man shoved a bucket in front of him, looking sad. "You know I can't."

"What part of send me back don't you get?" Ianto snapped as his stomach settled.

"Please man, It's my first day. Even if I wanted to, I don't have the clearance to break those rules." Tavon confessed.

Ianto could see the honest distress in the Relocator's eyes. He sighed, he didn't like it. She scared the shit out of him, on a good day. Still, he had no choice. If it meant being with Jack, he'd incur all the wrath every deity had to offer.

"I want to see the Bad Wolf."

"You're just trying to get me fired, aren't you?"

 **TBC…**

 **...**

 **It's an evil cliff, but I promise it will be resolved, like in a day or so. Try not to hate me too much**

 **-_-;**

 **Love you all.**


	7. Two Words Pt 4

**Conclusion** **of Two Words, but don't worry the story is far from over ^_^**

...

He wasn't sure what to expect and Tavon wasn't being much help. Ianto was starting to get the feeling he wasn't going to like what he found. He was led into a bright room, filled with screens, like the one in his quarters when he woke up. "What is this!?" Jones sputtered.

"Tavon, leave us please." She asked, turning to the relocator in the corner. The young man smiled and walked out. The Bad Wolf looked back to the Watcher before her. Before her image anyway. "Calm down, you're fighting the mind wipe, let it pass. You've been here before." She chided, having expected this to happen.

Ianto spun, as a golden eyed Goddess, flashed on every screen. "What do you mean I've been here?" He yelped, as the memories of his previous lives began to crash into him. Doing his best to just let it happen like she'd instructed.

"This is not the first time you have tried to break the rules." She mused, recalling the last time he'd visited her. She wondered, if this really would be the last time. He seemed more determined than usual. The Bad Wolf took it as a good sign.

"Obviously, you have some crappy rules." He snarked, eyeing a screen despondently. Ianto knew why they had them, didn't mean he had to like it.

"They are there for your protection." She argued, in a haughty tone. He stood defiantly, staring down her image. Trying to remember his life before escaping T1.

He couldn't…

Before T1, was the memory of someone fixing electrodes to his head and wishing him a safe journey. "You move us to keep the humans oblivious. I know." He conceded, adding. "But he's different, an immortal. He's convinced he's alone, so afraid to live because he loses everyone. If anyone could understand us, he would. I know it."

"Who are you talking about Ianto?" She spoke calmly, but there was something urgent in her tone. She knew, but she had to be sure.

"Jack, his name was Jack. Captain Jack Harkness." Jones replied. A small smile tugging at his lips.

"I want to believe you Ianto, I really do… You think you know everything, but you don't. I worry, even if he accepts you. Is Torchwood is ready."

"Did you know?" Ianto demanded suddenly. "Send me in, mind wiped and unprepared, some sort of test for me and for them?" He understood it, sort of. Still, it made him angry, thinking they had played with his life like that. Whoever 'they' were anyway.

She sighed, "Your untimely death was unforeseen."

"Oh that makes me feel better. It's Torchwood, did you really expect me to live that long." Jones grumbled. "Well my Avatar anyway." He added, flopping to the circular bench in the middle of the room. "So what's the truth then, all of it."

She sighed again. It would shock him, but he'd handled it before. She, actually hoped he was right. That T3 would accept the truth this time. Without trying to lock away the Watcher for study. That Ianto could be with Jack forever.

 **~TW~**

Ianto sat still, staring into space, was he even staring? His Avatar was, even this body wasn't real. So damn close, Owen would be fooled, but he knew the truth now. He still couldn't believe he'd willingly signed up for this. A forever life true, but it was tied to watching over rifts. All he was, had been downloaded into the most sophisticated AI. He was a chip, needing a body, any, body to function. Jones could be anything he wanted. Female, Alien, Android. If one form got old, he would be able to easily switch. They were setting up a station for him. To give him access to the system and new avatars while staying with Jack and Torchwood.

It made him wonder how many 'Rift Watchers' there were. How many had questioned the system? There couldn't be many who had. Jack only talked about 4 maybe 5 Torchwoods. So, he doubted many more, if any, ever encountered a situation like his. He was remembering all the lives he'd spent. Watching the Cardiff rift. Waiting for the right time to infiltrate Torchwood. Then the millennium had turned, they chose to give him a mind wipe and he'd ended up a 'guest' at T1. Getting out had been no easy feat. If the Immortal accepted him like he hoped. He'd tell Jack he still remembered their real first time together.

Ianto started to wonder how he should greet Jack. It had been a while since he'd been in Isabell's skin. She was certainly adept at catching men off guard. Beguiling and seemingly harmless, she'd have no problem getting Jack to follow her here. His new base/station that is. He started to smile, it wouldn't be long now.

TBC…


End file.
